The Heroes
by Zaster
Summary: Link is needed once again to save the day, but he needs some help from some old and new friends and from his new girlfriend, Medli.  Flames for BBQ  Please R


Chapter 1

A new quest

It was on a night of full moon on Dragon Roost Island when a blond 15 year old teenager found what he was looking for.

"The Triforce, a symbol of power, composed by 3 elements, Power, Wisdom and Courage. Each piece chooses its true wielder, giving him the power of a God. Those who aren't the true wielders may use them for their wish but will never receive it's power, and the wish can only be made if they aren't the true heir to their power. After they are used, they leave the host if he isn't the one they chose, seeking the one who will be its chosen one. It is said that when the Ultimate Evil appears the 3 Heroes chosen by the Gods will strike him down forever with the aid of the three elements of evil's bane, leaving the Triforce usable only for the wishes of those that aren't pure."

That was an inscription found on a book by the Hero of Wind when he was trying to understand why the Triforce of Courage didn't leave him after the defeat of Ganon. Tetra had lost hers and so did Ganon. He took his sword from its sheath and looked down at the Master Sword, the most powerful weapon he had ever seen, thinking about its possible twins and the other heroes, but mainly, the "Ultimate Evil" that the book had mentioned.

The Rito who was helping him with his search looked at her companion, and noticing the look on his face she started to get worried.

"Link, what's the matter?"

"Look at this Medli."

The blond teenager then showed the book to his friend and waited while she read the same paragraphs that he did. When she looked back at him she was also concerned with what she read.

"I'm going to catch some air. Wanna come with me?" – Link asked the Rito teenager.

"Uhhhh… sure." – she answered, quickly hiding a blush from the thought of being alone with Link.

When she first met him, he was nothing more than a boy with a weird choice of wardrobe, but he saved her life without question when she was abducted by moblins, slaughtering them without fear, doing it to save her almost immediately after he met her. He then awoke her as a sage and protected her on the Earth Temple. And to top it all he understood her completely, something that anyone couldn't ever accomplish. That was why she loved him with all her heart.

Link was gazing at her, thinking on how to say that he loved her, ever since he saw her although they were from different races. He silently decided that he was going to confess that night, and what would happen next, it was all up to fate.

They exited the library and headed out to the beach, unaware that they were being spied by dark figure from the sea. Link laid on his back on the sand and gestured so that Medli laid by his side. The two close friends spent a good time staring at the stars. After a while, Link sat up and decided to break the silence.

"Medli, there's something that I need to tell you." – he looked at her and his heart entered jackhammer mode. Her gaze met his and they entered in a deep trance just by looking at each others eyes.

"Wh-wha-what is it Link." – Medli said through a deep blush.

"I, I, I wanted to say that I love you Medli, ever since I met you." – he finally managed to say.

Her heartbeat stopped. The only one she would ever love had just confessed his love to her. Her blush increased as she said:

"I love you too, Link, with all of my heart."

The distance between the two shortened as their lips met, he placed his arms around her as she wrapped hers around his neck. Their first kiss was passionate and lustful, as the two fell to sand still kissing. Link's tongue linked Medli's lips away and his tongue met hers. They were in a state of pure bliss. They were suddenly interrupted by a scream of pure anger. They rose and saw prince Komali. Medli froze when she saw him. Prince Komali took out a dagger and started running at Link when the three were imprisoned in three different cages made of rock that appeared from the earth.

"What the Hell is this?" – Link said, trying to see who had captured them.

A voice came from the darkness as a well tanned boy came to shore in a small boat:

"Sorry for the rough accommodations but as you were going to fight I had to do this or something bad might've happened and neither of you would've hear what I was going to say. Is anyone of you Link, the Hero of Wind?" – he asked looking carefully at Link and avoiding the cage were Komali was swearing as many curses as he knew.

"Who wants to know?" – Link asked, trying to hide the Triforce of Courage that was on his left hand.

"The keeper of Power." – the boy replied, showing his hand. The red piece of the Gods was glowing on it.

The next second the cage on Link and Medli disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. The boy looked at Komali, who was still swearing and then turned to Link.

"I'm Darunia. It's a pleasure to meet you." – he said smiling, shaking Links hand – "But, unfortunately, now isn't the time for introductions. I'm here because of the ultimate evil and to help you awaken as a Hero, pretty much like you did to Medli as a Sage…"

"How do you now my name?" – Medli asked interrupted.

"May I finish? Thanks. As I was saying, you have to awaken as a Hero to gain more control over the Triforce of Courage, also gaining control over its element…"

"Element?" – asked Link.

"I'm getting to that part. Each one of the Heroes chosen by the Triforce has a certain element related to the tribe that it represents and gains control over the element itself, so, for example, the Hero of Wind, Keeper of the Triforce of Courage, has Rito blood, even if little and can control the Wind by his own power without any medium, after being awakened that is. Did you understand me?" – as soon as Darunia mentioned Rito blood, everyone silenced. Even Komali was awestruck from this revelation.

"More or less. But how am I awakened and what are the differences that there should be?"

"That's out of my league. The Great Deku Tree and Makar, the ones who awakened me, asked me to find you and Medli and to tell you to go to lord Valoo and he would give us more information."

"See Lord Valoo? In this current state only a Goron could deactivate all of the traps that were set up. And when they see me in this cage you'll be nothing but traitors. All of you." – Komali said smirking.

"I don't mind the traitor part, but the entering part is where I come in. The three elements and races are wind and the rito, water and the zora and earth and goron." – Darunia said before looking at the active volcano.

"So that means that you have Goron blood?" asked Medli.

"Bingo. And once a Hero is awakened he can turn into the race of his element." – said Darunia before being covered by the earth itself. What punched out of the Rocks surrounding him was a muscled Goron with the same stature as Darunia, only wearing a red tunic, having a longsword with a deep red handle and the emblem of the Triforce of Power on its blade.

"Just to warn you: this is gonna be a bumpy ride, so get ready. Almost forgot, get your best weapon out, besides the Master Sword, and the Wind Waker." – Darunia advised.

Link took out his Hero's Bow and the Wind Waker and grabbed Medli for what was described as a "bumpy ride". Darunia roared with power as he punched the ground with his entire mite and a platform rose the three with lightning speed, reaching the top of the volcano in a matter of seconds. Link helped Medli down as they were faced with the powerful god that was Valoo.

Darunia spoke to Valoo in a language that Medli and Link immediately identified as Hylian, although she couldn't understand a word. The dragon seemed to understand as he looked surprised and took out one of his scales that surrounded his heart and gave it to Link. He then instructed Medli to play a new song when Link placed his Wind Waker over the scale and between the Master Sword and the Hero's Bow. When Medli finished the song there was a flash. When the burst of light faded, the place were the Master Sword was, there was a Bow made of 2 identical swords blades with the green symbol of the Triforce of Courage on each and a sword that had a blade of the purest white. Darunia now had a red armor while Link had a green one and was now a Rito. He immediately grabbed Medli and gave her the kiss that he had wished that had been finished before. Medli quickly equaled his passion on the kiss and Darunia looked away, embarrassed with the situation.

He then made another platform that took them to the ground and the Goron and the 2 Rito headed towards the shore. With new-found power, Darunia made a boat of solid rock after concentrating a while.

"Cool. No more punches." – the goron smirked.

The three entered the raft as Link concentrated and a sudden gust of wind took them South, towards Forest Haven, as Darunia dispelled the cage that was surrounding the awe-struck Komali.

Darunia, now as a human again, was sailing, while looking at the stars, trying to give Link and Medli some privacy. Link was as a human again, holding Medli close to him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and the two restarted kissing, pausing for air from moment to moment, stopping for the night at Link's Cabana. There, the new couple fell asleep embraced and Darunia went outside, spreading his hammock to give them more privacy. Link and Medli's dreams that night were of each other as they were embraced.

(A/N: Yes, Medli DOES have a mouth like humans, like every other Rito. It's under their beak.)


End file.
